In a 3GPP long term evolution (Long Term Evolution, abbreviated as LTE) system, a handover process is hard handover triggered by a network side and assisted by a user equipment (User Equipment, abbreviated as UE).
In the LTE system, the UE performs signal measurement, while the network side makes a handover decision. Specifically, a source base station (eNB) where a source cell is located configures a UE to perform signal quality measurement in a serving cell and a neighboring cell, and configures the UE to report measurement results to the source eNB when the signal quality in the neighboring cell meets a handover condition, and then the source eNB performs handover, where the handover condition is generally as follows: after a signal of the neighboring cell measured by the UE is filtered, the filtered signal always reaches a reporting threshold within a time period.
The setting of this reporting threshold directly affects the handover performance; if the reporting threshold is high, the handover may be performed late; if the reporting threshold is low, the handover may be performed early. Early handover or late handover increases the number of handovers or the number of call drops, thereby weakening the mobility performance. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a solution with high handover reliability.